Krolik
Krolik is a student of Wellston High and one of the school's many bullies. Appearance Krolik is a typical looking student with lavender-coloured hair and green eyes. His speech bubbles are a similar colour to his hair. Personality Krolik is among Wellston's strongest mid-tiers who bully weaker students and use them to complete assignments.Chapter 127 He has taken advantage of his power and has bullied students for trivial reasons; on one occasion, he destroyed another student's project just because said student walked into him. Like so many others, his confidence in picking on weaker students stems entirely from his ability. When it fails him, he breaks down pretty quickly. However, despite his seemingly heartless, thuggish personality, Krolik appears to have limits to his bullying, and even suggested to Illena to release Seraphina. Furthermore, Krolik is shown to be slightly optimistic, admitting that he and his fellow mid-tiers "had it pretty good," despite facing potential expulsion for their actions.Chapter 129 Plot Investigation ] Krolik was first seen mercilessly stomping on another student's project, but was stopped by John. Recognizing John as a cripple, Krolik proceeded to charge his Lazor. However, John easily redirected Krolik's hand, letting the Lazor hit the nearby wall and proceeded to beat Krolik with his fists. Once John restrained himself, he ran off, leaving Krolik to believe that John ran out of fear.Chapter 24 Change Krolik was later seen among the crowd of people huddling around the bulletin board, reading about Seraphina's loss of ability. While John and Seraphina were busy dealing with Crail and Skrev, Krolik took the opportunity to fire his Lazor and hit John on the back. His success was short-lived once Blyke appeared on the scene, diffusing the mob.Chapter 101 Chapter 102 Capture After his defeat against the powerless Seraphina, Hower vowed to get even with her and called numerous bullies.Chapter 120 Krolik was among the bullies and was seen dragging Seraphina away alongside Hower.Chapter 125 Krolik stood alongside his fellow bullies as Illena tortured Seraphina. Initially, he smiled at the turn of events and took amusement in seeing the former Ace reduced to a powerless cripple,Chapter 122 but on the very next day, Krolik was well aware that holding Seraphina for an extended period of time would prove detrimental for the future and attempted to stop Illena's bullying. However, his words fell on deaf ears, and things turned for the worst when Arlo and Elaine entered the building. A furious Illena attempted to attack Arlo, but Krolik and Wenqi tried to stop her with little success. With Arlo reporting to the headmaster about the bullies' actions, Krolik attempted to lighten the grim situation by reminding the bullies of their accomplishments. Unfortunately, even despite his optimism, Krolik and the other bullies witnessed a mysterious masked attacker.Chapter 129 Said attacker made quick work of Illena and Wenqi, forcing Krolik, Crail, and Misa to escape. However, the attacker fired an explosive missile, blocking the bullies' escape route, leaving them with no choice but to counterattack. Krolik managed to land his Lazor on the attacker, but the attacker easily healed himself and speedily punched Krolik with a Hunter-empowered punch. The impact of the attacker's blow sent Krolik flying into a wall and crashing into the floor below.Chapter 130 Joker According to Darren, several students were suspended for attacking Seraphina. It is implied that Krolik was one of these suspended students.Chapter 142 Powers & Abilities Krolik stats.png|Krolik's stats. KrolikLazor.png|Krolik charging his Lazor. UnOrdinary Lazor.png|Krolik shooting his Lazor. Lazor: Krolik is capable of charging and shooting a lime-green laser beam that is strong enough to damage a wall or leave a bloody wound on a human opponent. According to Uru-chan, Krolik has decent mastery over his ability, but his low potential prevents him from being above a mid-tier.Bonus Episode 2 Quotes *(To John) "Yeah, you '''better' run away, idiot!" *(To Crail and the other bullies) "''We already had it pretty good, huh? To be able to attend a prestigious school like Wellston... We even built this tight network where not many others can challenge us." Notes & Trivia * Krolik's ability is spelled "Lazor" as opposed to the traditional spelling, "Laser"; this may be a reference to a popular internet meme "Imma firin' mah lazor"/"Shoop da whoop". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Mid-tier Category:Wellston Students‎